There is a case that ink jet recording is performed using a treatment liquid containing an aggregating agent in order to increase an optical density (an OD value) of a recorded object. The aggregating agent contained in the treatment liquid can cause a self-dispersing pigment in a water-based ink to aggregate, resulting in increasing an optical density (an OD value) of the recorded object.
However, in ink jet recording using a conventional treatment liquid, ooze in a recorded image is not suppressed sufficiently.